Class of '85
by Ardin
Summary: Kate's class reunion has some unexpected results. KIBBS.
1. Overhearing opportunities

**Class of '85** by Ardin

Disclaimer: Despite all the cool stuff I got for Christmas, NCIS wasn't one of them. I'm beginning to think that I might be on Santa's naughty list :(

A/N: I admit that the idea for this probably came from watching Grosse Pointe Blank and an NCIS episode back-to-back, but it was one of those ideas that I couldn't just shrug off - as much as I tried. So when one of the paragraphs (not this chapter) started writing itself in my head, I decided to type it out. This is what it became (is becoming). The chapters will probably be short for the first few so that I don't end up with breaks at weird places, but I'm thinking they'll be longer as I get into the heart of the story. Anyways, let me know what you think.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gibbs sighed lightly as he checked his watch for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. The team had had almost nothing to do over the last few days; mindless paperwork slowly driving a group so used to leg-work insane. Cases had been quick or non-existent, and both Kate and Tony had already requested to take Friday off as personal days. He didn't blame them. Since McGee had had a vacation request in for months, Gibbs was seriously consider spending the day working on his boat.

The ding of the elevator doors opening brought him out of his thoughts and he stepped out onto Abby's floor. He had only taken a few steps toward the lab when an upset voice stopped him in his tracks. As much as he normally would not have let anything stop him from going anywhere in NCIS headquarters, the day's slow pace and Kate's almost venomous tone brought him to a halt. If his marriages had taught him nothing else, they had taught him that interrupting an upset woman while she's venting to a friend is not a smart move. Besides, he reasoned, his mission down to the lab was hardly urgent; though, given the Caf-pow in his hand, Abby might disagree with that statement.

He took a few steps closer to the doorway as the volume and anger in Kate's voice began to die away. He wasn't eavesdropping, he told himself, it was merely self-preservation. He couldn't go back upstairs without having given Abs the drink and he WASN'T going in there until things had calmed down. So he stood outside the door, waiting for a safe entry point, as Kate continued her rant in a slightly more calm manner.

"I just wish that he had waited a few more days to become such an asshole. Tomorrow night's my reunion, and I'm supposed to be showing up 'with guest'. This sucks." She sighed heavily and he could hear the table absorb her weight as she hopped up to sit on it. "I can't believe that I agreed to go to this thing anyway. I hated high school. And now I have to face all the people I disliked the first time around, and I have to do it alone." He smirked at the audible pout present in her words. Abby's next words just caused the grin to grow.

"You could always ask Tony to go with you." Her tone suggested that she knew Kate would reject the idea, but felt obligated to toss it out there.

"No, I couldn't. He would hold it over me for the rest of my life. Plus he doesn't have the attention span to pretend to be dating me. All it would take to blow that plan is the first twenty-something cocktail waitress. Not a chance." Another sigh, though this one tinged with laughter and Gibbs could tell that the bad mood of just moments previous was beginning to wear off. "I thought about asking McGee, but he already has plans for the weekend. Oh, well. It won't be too bad I guess. Twenty minutes of explaining to people why I, yet again, don't have a boyfriend followed by an hour of heavy drinking before I can take off." Gibbs heard her heels hit the ground as she hopped down and straightened himself to go in, but Abby's next words stopped him in his tracks.

"You could ask Gibbs."

"Yeah, I can just imagine that conversation. 'Hey, boss, would you mind pretending to be my boyfriend at my high school reunion?'" For reasons he didn't want to think about her obvious distain for the idea hurt. For the last two years he'd pushed any semblance of feelings for his beautiful agent to the back of his mind, but it hurt to think that she didn't feel comfortable coming to him with that sort of request. Her continued speech diminished his hurt.

"Personally I think he'd be great in the role, but I couldn't ask him. He's Gibbs and asking for help with something like this would just make me seem weak." Another light sigh. "Anyways, I better get back to 'work'. Thanks for the talk." Her words pulled him out of the plan that was already forming in his head and back to reality.

Striding confidently into the lab, he gave a short, curt nod to Kate as she walked out and handed Abby her Caf-pow. When he was sure Kate was gone, he smiled conspiratorially at the Goth. Her answering grin suggested that she had known he had overheard and was thinking exactly what he was thinking.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Next chapter within a day or two hopefully. Reviews make me feel guilty for not posting faster, so...


	2. Just shoot me now

**A/N:** I had planned on getting this out a day or so sooner, but my computer has been acting...well, hinky for lack of a more appropriate word. Thank you all for the reviews, I'm sorry that this is another short one, but just like I said in the first chapter, they're going to be that way until I finish the set-up stuff. Next chapter will also be kinda short, but after that they should get longer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken her almost ten minutes just to convince herself to get out of the car and another five to smooth down her black dress and head up the stairs into the hotel.

The reunion organizers had done a spectacular job with the arrangements. Everything from the barman, in his black tuxedo vest and tie, to the streamers in Kennedy High's purple and gold looked fantastic. The ballroom appeared to be capable of handling several hundred people, complete with bar and a live band on the stage and only half an hour into the night it was already packed with people.

Standing at the entryway, she scanned the crowd, vaguely searching for familiar faces. In reality she didn't actually expect to find anyone she knew. She hadn't been particularly popular in high school, generally taking a get-good-grades-and-get-the-hell-out approach over any sort of active social life. She'd played sports, but they were generally city leagues rather than school teams and she had gotten to know very few of her classmates. However, she knew that that wouldn't stop many of the more popular cheerleader types from giving her hell for showing up alone. The woman who had checked her in at the door and given her a name tag had also given her a pitying look when her question about Kate's expected guest only drew a small head shake from the agent.

Silently she railed against Rick, her latest ex; coming up with many pleasing fantasies about ways to kill him for making her do this alone. And for what she was sure wouldn't be the last time that evening she internally cursed the purely working relationship with her boss. If they had been actual friends, rather than coworkers who spent disturbing amounts of time together, or even if he had just come out drinking with her, Tony and McGee on one or two occasions she might have felt comfortable asking him. And despite what she had told Abby, the working relationship she had with Gibbs was not the only reason she would have felt uneasy about the situation.

Ever since she had first started working for NCIS, she had made sure to keep a certain amount of emotional distance between herself and her mysterious boss. She had felt a certain immediate pull towards him on Air Force One and had promised herself not to do anything that would allow herself to become overly attached. And while she hadn't really succeeded, she knew that pretending to date him one night and than having to return to work as though nothing had happened would break her heart.

With a heavy sigh she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and made her way slowly through the crowd toward the bar, hoping that a stiff drink would numb the pain of her impending doom. Making it over seemingly unnoticed she ordered a neat scotch and tried, unsuccessfully, to navigate equally unnoticed to a corner table. Her plan failed rather miserably as a voice reached her through the milling people.

"Caitlyn Todd! Oh, my God." The thick Southern drawl drew an immediate and pained groan from Kate, who stopped walking as the voice grew nearer. "I can't believe it, it's been forever."

Turning with all the reluctance with which one would face a firing squad, she faced the tall, blond who approached. Kate struggled to keep a smirk off her face as she noticed the brown haired man who trailed like a puppy in her wake. When the other woman reached her Kate gave a tight smile, while contemplating just how subtly she could drain her scotch. Her voice was strained despite an effort to make it otherwise.

"Hello, Diane. You're looking well. How are things?" Having failed with her original avoidance tactics, Kate switched gears, choosing instead to make an attempt to keep the other woman talking. She was sure that if she could keep Diane talking about herself long enough, she'd eventually spy a more interesting target and leave Kate alone.

"Oh, everything is great. This is Gary, by the way. My husband." She gave a half wave gesture to the man at her side before continuing. "Married twelve years now. Three kids. Our oldest, Joshua, goes to Brighton prep and his little brother, Matthew, just started as well. Melissa is only three, but I'm quite sure that she'll follow in their footsteps."

Kate gave a half-hearted nod, as Diane paused just long enough to catch her breath before boasting further. At least she was keeping the topic on herself, Kate thought hopefully.

"Gary works for a big DC law firm, just got promoted to partner." A long pause as she exaggeratedly scanned the area behind Kate. "So where's your mystery man. I was on the planning committee and I recall you're name having an 'and guest' next to it."

Kate gave a false smile as she prepared herself to explain, as painlessly as possible, she hoped, that she didn't have a date because of a recent break-up. Reminding herself forcefully that she had a great job that she loved, a group of friends she enjoyed spending time around, and that, most importantly, she would most likely never see any of these people again, she began to speak.

"He's-"

"Running a little late." The firm, masculine voice cut her off before she could get more than a word in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** My composition instructor in high school always said to "leave 'em hangin' " so this is her fault. Honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to do the next chapter because I think I might want Rick to make an appearance at some point, we'll see. Let me know what you thought and I'll try for an update within a few days.


	3. To the rescue

**A/N:** Hey everyone, thanks for the great reviews. I know I said that this would take me a few days, but your enthusiasm for the story combined with my finally deciding how to do the chapter and I got it written in just a couple of hours today.

Just so no one gets confused right off the bat, this chapter's time frame starts before chapter two's, but follows Gibbs instead. Don't worry the two converge near the end.

My beta quit on me. Well, okay that's not fair, she took a posting as a marine biologist at McMurdo and so really won't be able to beta for me anymore because of the time commitments she expects the job to bring. It's a great opportunity, so I don't really blame her. Anyway all mistakes are mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite a shared tendency towards mischief and his original belief that she was on his side, it had taken a remarkable amount of time for Abby to spill all the details of the reunion. He had spent almost twenty minutes alternately glaring and asking politely before he managed to convince her to help him. She had said that her reluctance was because it would be breaking her confidence with Kate, but Gibbs suspected that it was something deeper than that. However, choosing to pick his battles he hadn't pushed her on the subject.

When she had finally given him the time and place of Kate's reunion, he had kissed her cheek lightly and wandered out with a large grin firmly affixed on his features. Abby had frowned slightly at his retreating back, worried about what his plans would mean for her friends. They had danced around the subject of their mutual, though unacknowledged, attraction for so long she wasn't sure what to think. Shrugging it off, she went back to work.

Standing in front of his mirror the next night, Gibbs began to seriously question the wisdom of his plans. He had never before considered himself a coward, but the doubts that stirred in his mind began to challenge that fundamental assertion. It was one thing to wander, fully armed and prepared, into a war zone. It was a completely different idea to go, reasonably blind, into a situation that included surprising a federal agent who he didn't doubt could kick his ass. And that was without mentioning the fact that he had more than friendly feelings toward said agent.

Tightening his black tie, he chided himself for even considering backing out. In the end all it came down to was the basic, undeniable fact that she didn't want to do this alone and the equally undeniable fact that he had the power to ensure she didn't have to. Giving his appearance one last glance, he headed out, reminding himself once again that no matter what other facts might come into play, he was helping a friend and that was all that mattered.

When he pulled into the hotel's parking structure, he was pleased to see that Kate's gray Honda was already there. Checking his tie for the hundredth time since he had left his house, he moved out of the car. Making a minor detour to run his hand lightly over her car's hood he made a mental note that it was still slightly warm from her drive. _I've been an investigator for too long_. The thought caused a small smile to appear on his rugged features and he held it as he moved into the hotel lobby.

The woman sitting behind the reunion's check-in table made no attempt to hide her admiring looks as he moved toward her. Her name badge declared her to have been head cheerleader during her time in school and Gibbs didn't doubt for a second that this was one of the women Kate had not wanted to deal with. Giving her a charming half-smile he asked for a name badge.

"I'm Caitlyn Todd's guest." Her shocked look only intensified his smile and he plucked the tag from the table in front of her and was already moving to the doors by the time she had recovered her composure.

Still pinning the tag to his jacket, he paused momentarily in the double doors to the ballroom. Loud and obnoxious 80's rock blared from speakers along the stage and the noise was only intensified by the people mingling throughout the room.

Despite what he estimated to be almost two hundred people occupying the space, it took him only seconds to locate Kate. Her presence always seemed to draw his attention, no matter what the event and he quickly spotted her near a table in the back, looking decidedly uncomfortable as she conversed with another woman. His breath caught momentarily as he took in her knee-length black dress, with it's barely there straps and open back.

Straightening his tie one last time he moved into the room, making an effort to avoid both the largest groups of people and her line of sight. Coming up behind her, he moved just into hearing distance before stopping to wait for an opportunity.

"-sure that she'll follow in their footsteps… Gary works for a big DC law firm, just got promoted to partner… so where's your mystery man. I was on the planning committee and I recall you're name having an 'and guest' next to it." The woman's voice dripped with condescension and Gibbs fought back the urge to step in and berate her for treating his Kate like that.

Instead, he stepped stealthily forward, hoping, not for the first time, that Kate wouldn't be too shocked by his unexpected appearance. Her voice seemed tired as she spoke and he decided it was the perfect opportunity to step in.

"He's-"

"Running a little late." His tone was confident and even as he stepped up next to her, desperate not to startle her too much as he lay a light hand on the small of her back. His brain short-circuited briefly at the feel of her smooth, bare skin under his rough palm, but kicked back in as he watched her response.

Jumping only slightly at his words and touch, she covered it smoothly as she turned to face him, years of training at masking her emotions taking over. Her eyes betrayed her shock though and he kept his gaze locked with hers, trying to explain his appearance with just a look. It must have worked, as she gave him the slightest of nods before choosing to play along. Internally she wondered about the wisdom of the farce they were starting, but the worry was easily overshadowed by relief at his timely appearance. _After all, it's not a big deal, we're just acting. He's being a good friend. _The thought did not sit completely truthfully, but she chose to shake the feeling off. Keeping her voice calm and level she responded to his presence; her words cementing their silent agreement.

"I was worried you wouldn't make it." His smile widened as she moved closer against his side, allowing him to wrap his arm fully around her waist.

He had expected that pretending to be a couple would be much more awkward and discomforting and was amazed at just how easily they both fell into the roles they had agreed to play. His thoughts echoed in Kate's mind as she allowed herself to relish his closeness: _This feels almost natural; like it's always been this way._ His response to her earlier statement drew her out of her thoughts.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The sheer sincerity in his voice, drew a light blush to her cheeks and it was only the memory that they were not alone that stopped her from gasping out loud at the admission. Turning back to Diane and her husband, she made introductions, taking great pleasure in the jealousy evident on the other woman's face.

"Diane, Gary this is Jethro Gibbs, my boyfriend."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **No real end note here. The next chapter will look a bit at the angst they're both feeling, but are currently hiding so be prepared for that a little bit. But I write fluff better than angst so it won't be too extreme. Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Necessary conversation

**A/N:** I'm sorry that this update took so long guys, but holiday travel and new classes starting kinda messed with my desire to get this written. Plus my muse suddenly decided that a vacation away from me was a good idea. Thank you all for the reviews, I do appreciate them so much. Like I said after the last chapter, angst is not my thing really so I hope you all just bear with me during this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Diane, Gary this is Jethro Gibbs, my boyfriend."_

The startled expression on his face would have gone unnoticed by most people, but Kate had spent two years learning how to read him and she looked up at him with an unspoken question in her eyes: _Is that okay?_ His smile reassured her and she turned back to the other couple.

Using the startled silence that had descended over Diane as the perfect opportunity to make a break for it, Kate gave a smile and spoke in a saccharine sweet voice. "It was great seeing you again, Diane. Nice meeting you, Gary. If you'll excuse us, it's getting rather crowded in here; we're going to step outside." Gibbs grinned at the other couple as he followed Kate's lead, moving toward the bar and the open balcony behind it.

He kept his hand at her back as they stepped up to the bar, reluctant to let go of the generally forbidden contact. He told himself that he was merely staying in the role, keeping up the pretense of intimacy that he had so blithely and, perhaps foolishly, stepped into. Repeating to himself that this was no different than any time he had gone undercover for the job, he struggled to maintain his focus, a task made infinitely more difficult as the denser crowd near the bar pushed Kate closer to his side.

His momentary discomfort disappeared as he noticed the woman from the check-in table standing nearby with a group of others. He watched as Diane joined them and enjoyed the startled looks as she told the rest of the group about her encounter with the pair. Anger shot through him briefly as he watched their disbelieving faces out of the corner of his eye. _What the hell do they have against Kate? Lord knows I'm no where near good enough for her, but what do they have against her being in a relationship._ The thought was accompanied by a mischievous idea.

Slipping his arm further around her waist until his hand rested on her hip, he gave a quick nod of thanks to the bartender who had just taken their order and leaned closer to the beautiful woman at his side. He couldn't hide his smirk as her breath hitched at his close proximity and he took a moment to truly savor the experience. Giving in to the desire he'd had all night he laid a soft kiss on her neck before whispering in her ear.

"We have an audience." Shifting slightly he saw her eyes flick to the crowd of women and then up to meet his. Giving a shrug, she turned her attention back to the drinks that had just been set in front of them. It was taking all her willpower not to simply jump him were he stood. Picking up her drink she jerked her head toward the double doors that would lead out onto the balcony and was relieved when he followed her lead out, hand placed firmly at her back the entire way.

The balcony was completely empty as they stepped out onto it. The midsummer night air was warm and pleasant despite the light breeze that blew through the trees. Walking slowly they rounded a corner which put them out of sight of the doors and Gibbs was disappointed when Kate almost instantly pulled away from him. He watched as she moved gracefully toward the stone railing, admiring every motion, every nuance of her steps. Letting out a sigh he strode after her, placing himself next to her at the railing; looking out over the hotel gardens.

Kate took in a large breath of the night air, trying desperately to calm her thoughts. She suspected that the memory of his lips on her skin would torture her for a very long time to come and again she silently questioned whether this was a good idea or not. She had admitted to herself long ago that she had fallen for him, but had so far managed to push that fact to the back of her mind in favor of the professional relationship that had formed between them. She wasn't sure that she could go back to that after an entire night of experiencing, even if it was only pretend, a real relationship with the gruff, stubborn man at her side. Despite a lack of acknowledgement on her part she was well aware of his presence beside her and was equally well aware that they needed to have a talk about the unspoken agreement they had made just minutes earlier.

A similar argument was running through Gibbs' head at the same time. He had always acknowledged the attraction that he felt for Kate, but it wasn't until this evening – the relief in her eyes when he'd shown up, the feel of her bare skin against his palm, the taste of her neck when he'd kissed her – that he truly began to appreciate how deep those feelings actually ran. Looking over at her, he began the conversation they were both slightly dreading.

"I overheard your talk with Abby in the lab. Thought you could use some back-up." As much as he normally despised having to explain his actions, he knew that she deserved an explanation of some kind. Shocked by his own nervousness, he continued on, gazing up at the stars as he felt her eyes on him. "I can leave if you want; I know you didn't expect any company…" His voice trailed off into nothingness and Kate couldn't help the grin that spread across her features. _He really is adorable when he's vulnerable like this._ Allowing herself to see the humor of the situation they found themselves in, she responded to his comment.

"Well, you know what they say: expect the unexpected." He chuckled at her words and for the first time that evening both finally felt relaxed and comfortable with the other's presence. Shifting slightly against the rail, she bumped her shoulder lightly into his. "I'm actually really glad that I'm not doing this by myself anymore. I hated high school so much, and I can't believe I talked myself into even coming to this thing. But, you know, the look on Diane's face when you showed up makes the whole thing worthwhile."

Smiling at her and the fact that their shoulders still touched slightly from her earlier motion, he asked the question he'd had on his mind since he had arrived. "What happened between the two of you? She really seemed like she would be perfectly willing to make your life hell."

"It was just stupid high school stuff. We moved a lot growing up so I only actually did two years at Kennedy. Diane was the most popular girl on campus and expected everyone to fully acknowledge the fact. I'd been to too many schools to care, and she resented the idea that the level of her popularity didn't affect me. I'm just happy that this time I can face her with some help on my side." She grinned at him for a moment before her features became clouded momentarily with worry. Looking down at the ground, she took a deep breath before speaking again, talking to her feet instead of him. "Are you sure you don't mind doing this? I mean…um…pretending that we're…"

Her voice faded out slowly and a sudden realization swept through Gibbs. He hadn't thought about the fact that she might be just as uncertain as he was. With a light smile to himself, he stepped in front of her, waiting silently until she looked up at him. When their eyes finally met, he gave her a reassuring grin.

"I don't mind at all. We've all done the undercover thing before, this isn't any different." The lie sat unsteadily in his mind, but he pushed it away as he continued. "Plus, rule 26 says you never leave a man behind. And that goes double for a friend." His smile widened as she nodded in response. Offering his arm they moved back into the ballroom, his hand covering hers where it lay at his elbow and his next statement reaching her ears just as they stepped back inside for dinner. "Besides, better me for back-up than Dinozzo or McGee."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I made up Rule 26 (well at least the number) because "never leave a man behind" is a pretty solid ground rule for the entire US military and it always seemed weird to me that Gibbs, a former marine, wouldn't mention it more often.

Next chapter will be up as soon as I write it, but before I can do that I need some help from all of you guys: **What is a good slow dance song from the 80's?** In general I love music, but I only lived through half that decade and wasn't old enough to care about the music when it ended.


	5. At ease together

**A/N:** So here it is, not much to say. I actually wrote two different versions of this: this one and one where everyone left them alone during dinner, but this lent itself better to the flirtatous thing I was going for.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner had turned out to be a much more trying affair than either of them would have guessed possible. Upon arriving back in the ballroom, they had made the mistake of being among the first people to sit down at a table. This had the unfortunate, and unforeseen, consequence of allowing the other party goers to choose whether or not to sit with the NCIS pair.

Much to Kate's endless chagrin, Diane and three of her friends had decided, with their husbands in tow, to take up the remaining chairs for the meal. After asking a number of personal questions of both Gibbs and Kate, to which they received generally short or non-existent answers, the women settled down to recounting the memories of parties Kate had not been invited to and dances she had not bothered to attend.

Their unspoken goal seemed to be to embarrass Kate about her lack of social life, and the more uncaring Kate seemed to be, the nastier the comments became. Gibbs had shut out their conversation almost immediately, preferring to eat in silence, and he noticed that while Kate still seemed to be listening politely, he had known her long enough to know that she wasn't actually catching any of the conversation.

Tuning back in just slightly, he caught yet another of Diane's remarks to Kate.

"…at Jeremy's post-prom bash. He had gotten so drunk and jumped into the pool in his tux. You remember that don't you Kate?" Not even pausing to let Kate respond she continued. "Oh, wait, you didn't go to that, did you?" She didn't even attempt to mask the apparent condescension in her tone and once again Gibbs felt the desire to step in and shout about how much better than them Kate was. He was sure that he had more than enough ammunition. Being hand-picked to protect the President would probably have done just fine, but he held himself back. Kate hadn't brought anything about that up and he had made up his mind to follow her lead in the matter.

Kate shook her head mildly at the earlier comment before turning to Gibbs with an unhappy sigh and a roll of the eyes. He could tell that this was exactly the sort of conversation she had hoped to avoid and that it was quickly wearing very thin on, what he suspected, was her last nerve.

Setting his fork down on his nearly empty plate, he gave her a reassuring smile before running his hand lightly up her arm giving her shoulder a light squeeze in passing and resting his arm across the back of her chair. Gibbs could hear Diane's voice stop as she watched the gentle gesture, but was too engrossed in the silent conversation that he and Kate were having.

Watching her visibly relax as her eyes caught and held his, his smile widened to a grin as he once again realized just how comfortable he was in Kate's presence.

Giving him a small smile and head nod in response to his concerned expression, she took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax into the arm behind her. In hindsight she would later be surprised that it didn't startle her when his thumb started to trace small circles on her shoulder. Glancing quickly over to him, she realized that his attention had gone back to his meal and their tablemates. She doubted that he even realized his hand was moving so easily against her skin, and grinned widely at the subconscious intimacy that that seemed to imply.

Her grin turned to a smirk as she abruptly remembered that in all the chaos of his appearance she had forgotten to tell him something. Something that, given their present situation, suddenly seemed very important to pass onto him.

Leaning over to cover the small distance between them, she took in his confused eyebrow raise before moving to whisper in his ear.

"You clean up pretty well, Agent Gibbs." She hadn't meant for his name to come out quite so much like a purr, and flushed slightly at his sharp intake of breath. Shifting back so she could see his face she was gratified by the gentle smile that graced his usually stern features. Noticing that her motion had attracted all of the attention of the table she continued the thought at a more normal volume. "But your tie isn't straight."

Frowning he glanced down at the offending garment, than looked back up at her with a small shrug. Removing his arm from behind her - a move she silently cursed - he turned his chair towards her, a 'help-me-out-here' expression on his face.

She allowed herself the luxury of a light chuckle at his behavior and, still very much aware of the stares of Diane and the other women (the men having gone back to a discussion on cars), she reached over to fix his slightly askew tie.

When she had finished she looked back up into his eyes and allowed herself the pleasure of just looking at him. Their eyes locked and it was several moments later and a sharp cough from Head Cheerleader Megan before either looked away. Kate turned back to her wine, giving the table a pleasant smile and taking a sip. Setting the glass down, her eyes slid closed at the feel of his warm breath on her neck and cheek.

"You look beautiful, Katie." His words were low and smooth, rippling quickly through her mind and sending a shiver up her spine.

She kept her eyes forward as both her smile and blush grew, knowing that if she looked at him now she wouldn't be able to control the impulse to kiss him senseless. That desire was heightened exponentially by the feel of his lips laying a feather light kiss on her shoulder. Closing her eyes against the warmth that rushed through her, she felt him push his chair out from the table.

"I need to use the restroom, excuse me." His hand trailed momentarily over the back of her neck and than he was gone, and she immediately felt the emptiness that his disappearance caused in her.

She waited several seconds after his departure, calming her thoughts, before smiling fakely to the table, also making her excuses and heading to the bar to refill her glass. She sincerely hoped Gibbs wouldn't be gone too long as she stepped onto the balcony for some fresh air, quite confident that he would be able to find her upon his return.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **I actually started writing this idea out with a scene in Chapter 6 so hopefully it won't atke as long to update as the last couple of chaps have. Though an evil part of me wants to say that I won't update until Sossity updates the two fics she's in the middle of, but I won't do that to you all. So...we'll just see.


	6. Making confessions

**A/N:** So here it is, the last chapter. I always have problems with last chapters, especially ones that you guys like, since I'm always worried that I'm going to completely screw it up all of a sudden. I was agonizing over this chapter and the way I wanted it and it probably would have been another couple of days, but it seems that CSI4EVA has grown tired of waiting, and so thanks CSI for helping me past my own personal angst over this chapter.

I hope it holds up to your expectations and thanks to everyone who has been reviewing so positively.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She had waited contentedly for his return, happily savoring the quiet of the balcony. It was no where near as empty as it had been when they had come out for their pre-dinner conversation, but the sheer lack of Diane and her friends blew away any annoyance she might have felt about the presence of other people enjoying the night air. She shivered slightly despite the warmth of the air around her, and that chill, which seemed to flood her entirely, confused her until, with a sudden shock she realized what it was. Sometime during the night, she had become so adjusted to Gibbs' presence that his absence now left her feeling empty and cold.

She tried desperately to shake off the sensation, telling herself repeatedly that it was an insane idea, while equally repeatedly cursing herself for letting the 'thing' between them go so far. She had known that this could happen, it's why she hadn't asked him to accompany her in the first place. It was just going to make seeing him at work so incredibly difficult.

With a resigned sigh, she accepted the fact that all she could do now was finish off the evening as normally as possible, enjoying their closeness while it still existed. With that thought rolling through her head, she suddenly realized that Gibbs had been gone for quite a long while. Laughing lightly out loud at the image that that notion brought to mind – Gibbs, marine and NCIS agent extraordinaire, lost in a five-star hotel – she went in search of him, fervently hoping that he hadn't gotten himself into trouble with one of the other reunion guests.

It hadn't take her very long at all to find him, in an all but empty hallway that she suspected led to the restrooms. It didn't look as though he had actually made it as far as the men's room yet, his progress apparently halted by another guest.

Sharon had been one of the women that Diane had dragged to their dinner table and Kate would have to have been blind to have missed the looks she'd been throwing at Gibbs all night. Now she stood almost inside his personal space, smiling seductively up at him.

Frozen in place, unable to either back away and return to the ballroom or move forward to interrupt them, Kate found herself listening to their conversation as she watched their reflections in the large gilded mirror that hung at the hall's intersection. At the same time that her heart was being crushed by the other woman's obvious pass at Gibbs, she also took pleasure in his stiff posture and balled fists, both of which she recognized as indictors of annoyance and dwindling patience.

Her breath caught in her throat at Sharon's next words. "So, Jethro, how much is little Caitlyn Todd paying you for playing escort tonight? You are far too gorgeous to possibly be with such a plain little thing for real. And if you are, we should really talk about how much better you can do." Kate didn't want to think that that was how Gibbs actually saw her, but a deep sense of worry took a hold in the pit of her stomach as she waited for his response.

Taking a deep breath that she had long learned to recognize as a self-calming procedure designed to keep him from blowing up at whomever he was speaking to, he spoke, his words calming much of Kate's earlier worries.

"I don't need your permission to date Katie." The other woman scowled deeply at the nickname and the affection that crept into his voice while he was saying it despite the otherwise hard edge of his tone. "More importantly I don't need your permission to be in love with her, or anyone else's for that matter."

Kate's breath had caught in her throat at his words and she wondered how much he was just continuing with their acting and how much he might actually mean. Sharon seemed distinctly taken aback by his response and moved slightly further away from him as he continued, his tone sincere.

"I don't care what you or any of the other harpies in that room think of her and I don't care about how much you don't think she deserves a little bit of happiness." His voice had lost its hard edge, filled instead with honesty and a slight edge of mirth, as though even he was just realizing the truth of what he was saying. He ran a hand haphazardly through his hair, causing it to stick up in random directions - Kate always loved it when his hair was like that: out of control in his otherwise ordered world - and continued speaking. "Kate deserves so much better than I could ever give her, she deserves the entire world and so much more, and so while I can never give her everything she should have, it's not your place to make those decisions."

Sharon seemed to suddenly find her voice, words cold and distainful. "What in the world could YOU possibly love about HER?" Despite wondering the same thing, Kate smiled as Gibbs fired a fierce glare at the other woman.

"I love that she says what she is thinking, never beating around the bush or backing down from a fight. I love her quick wit and her willingness to use it. I love that she smiles at my insane behavior, and that she doesn't hold my mistakes against me." His hand unconsciously went to his empty ring finger and Kate knew that he was thinking about his past relationships. "I love that she throws herself completely and totally into her work and that she excepts that there are some things she can't change while all the time fighting to do something about the things she can. I love a million things about Katie, but all that really matters is that I love her. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom before heading back to her."

He brushed past the other woman with more force than necessary, Sharon's stunned expression never leaving her face as she watched him stride down the hall. A million thoughts boiled through Kate's head, never sticking long enough for her to dwell on any single one and it was only the realization that Sharon was moving towards her location that forced her feet into motion, silently but swiftly taking her back to the party, and her 'solitude' out on the balcony.

He found her there just minutes later, perched precariously on the stone railing, eyes gazing unseeing into the night, her mind quite obviously a million miles away. He understood how she felt, his own thoughts a jumble of uncertainty and the sudden, unexpected clarity that had come from his earlier words.

Even as he had spoken to Sharon, words fierce as he fought back the desire to hit her for her disrespectful behavior towards Kate, he had realized just how much he meant what he was saying. He did love Kate. That truth had come crashing down on him, while at the same time the belief that she would never love him back, could never love a beat-up, emotional trainwreck like him, persisted to ruin all possible happiness at the revelation that his feelings for her went deeper than he'd ever before admitted.

Leaning back against the railing next to her, their shoulders just barely touching, he allowed himself to just enjoy the feeling of being near her. While he was sure that his new realization would make working with her everyday a trial of self-control and misery, he was willing to take what was currently in front of him: the chance to spend the rest of the evening in her company.

The residual smells of dinner and drinks wafted out from the double doors in front of them, and he caught more than one curious glance being fired out in their direction. They had only been sitting a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts, when the first bars of a slow song floated out to them. Noticing that Sharon was making her way back into the ballroom and over to Diane and company, Gibbs' eyes narrowed in a glare, before he turned to Kate, his brain refusing to dwell on the unpleasant woman when he had Kate right in front of him.

His light touch on her shoulder, brushing along one of the thin dress straps, brought her out of her reverie. She seemed both startled and apprehensive as she took in his presence and he felt a wash of disappointment at the forced smile she gave him. Pushing away his curiousity about what had happened to put her so out of sorts, he gave her a gentle grin as he offered his hand.

Several seconds passed before her features relaxed into a genuine smile and her hand reached out to grasp his, allowing him to help her down from her position on the railing. She had expected him to lead her back inside to the dance floor and was startled when he settled a hand on her waist and began to sway to the quiet notes that drifted to them.

_I can't fight this feeling any longer.  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow.  
What started out as friendship,  
Has grown stronger.  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show. _

Happy that she wouldn't have to face the rest of the crowd just yet, she allowed herself to sink into his arms, her free hand sliding up his chest and around his neck while she stepped into him, all but eliminating the space between their bodies. Her mind still tried fiercely to sort through all the emotions that she had felt since she heard him in the hall, but she forced herself to stop thinking and just enjoy his touch and company.

I tell myself that I can't hold out forever.  
I said there is no reason for my fear.  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together.  
You give my life direction,  
You make everything so clear.

The words of the song made it slowly into her mind and she couldn't help but realize how right they seemed in the circumstances. He really had, in the few short years she'd known him, become an absolute necessity for her. His quiet confidence and steady charm helping her make it through more than one hard day.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window,  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

Closing the remaining distance between them, she rested her cheek on his chest, his steady heartbeat echoing her own. She gave a quiet sigh, as she forced herself to admit that she wanted his words to be true, that she wanted him to have been telling the truth when he'd said he loved her. 

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crushing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

She didn't want to fight against how she felt about him anymore. She wanted to be able to tell him exactly how much he meant to her, how much he had taken over her heart. but she wasn't sure that she could do that, not sure she could stand it if he had just been continuing their charade when he spoke to Sharon.

My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.  
I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
And it always seems that I'm following you,  
Cause you take me to the places,  
That alone I'd never find.

And even as I wander,  
I'm keeping you in sight.  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night.  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.

Closing her eyes, she melted into his embrace as far as she could go, her mind producing image after image of what it would be like to stay in his arms for the rest of time. She was becoming increasingly sure that she had to know, that never finding out if it was the truth would drive her slowly insane.

And I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore,  
And throw away the oars, forever.

Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore.  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for.  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor,  
Come crashing through your door,  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.

The song ended, the last line ringing in her mind and she made her decision then and there. Pulling only far enough away to look into his eyes, she asked the question that she knew could make or break her for the rest of her life.

"Did you mean it?" Her voice was soft and unsure, but loud enough that she knew he would hear.

His eyes gazed into hers, features twisting with confusion, unsure what she was asking. Running back through their last conversation at the dinner table, he thought briefly that she might be refering to his comment that she looked beautiful and was about to reinforce the statement, when she clarified her meaning.

"Did you mean what you said to Sharon?" Her voice was stronger, less unsteady.

For a brief moment he was taken aback, surprised and embarressed that she had obviously overheard his unplanned confession. He considered playing dumb, asking her what she was talking about, but stopped himself at the look in her eyes. She was asking for the truth, and he knew that she deserved it.

"Yes...every word." His voice was shaky and he was quite convinced that his response would cause her to pull away from his embrace; to tell him just how ridiculous he was being. He kept his eyes fixed with hers and was shocked when, instead of pulling away, she moved to close the distance between them, her eyes dropping to his lips as the last inches disappeared.

Her kiss was light, just a gentle brush against his, as her eyes watched his own; chocolate brown assessing and questioning ice blue. The touch lasted for a mere second before she began to pull away. His mind screamed at him not to let her stop or regret, and he followed her retreat, lips latching determinedly onto hers. The hand that had wrapped around her waist as they danced pulled her closer even as he released her hand to bring his up to her neck. He wasn't sure that he would ever be given another chance to kiss her and he was going to make the absolute most of it.

Opening his lips slightly he sucked gently at her top lip, grinning against her mouth as he felt her hands wrap tightly around his neck, their bodies now flush against one another. His grin disppeared, lost in his groan as she nipped at his lower lip, tongue darting out to sooth the spot before demanding entrance.

The kiss was heated and passionate, his hands roaming over the expanse of her back as hers tangled in the short hairs at his nape and it was only the burning in his lungs from lack of air that forced him to pull back just far enough to take in a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he was pleased to see her breathing was just as uneven as his own, and he smiled as her lids fluttered open, eyes locking with his before she spoke.

"I love you too." Her gentle smile sent a wave of happiness through him and he gave her a sexy grin as he responded.

"Yeah?"

Her reply was nothing more than a nod as she leaned back into him, once again catching his lips. Unlike the first kiss, their second was slow and heady, both attempting to pour all of their love and desire for the other into it. A muttered "get a room" from nearby broke their embrace and Gibbs pulled away from her reluctantly, keeping his hands firmly on her hips even as he put some space between them. Glancing at the balcony doors and the amused glances cast their way by more than one reunion-goer, he brought his eyes back to Kate's with a smile.

Letting go of her with one hand and wrapping the other firmly around her waist, he led them slowly back inside, pausing at the entryway to whisper in her ear. "What do you say we make up for those two boring years of high school?"

Releasing a light laugh, she nodded enthusiastically before taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor, where she stepped quickly back into his embrace, his hands resuming their positions on her waist. Her hips moving to the quick bass of "Train in Vain" she was suddenly very glad that she had come to her reunion.

**The End**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** "Train in Vain" belongs to The Clash. "Can't Fight this Feeling" belongs to Reo Speedwagon.

Please let me know what you all thought. I really enjoyed writing this piece. I've got plans (and basic plot) for a Valentine's Kibbs in the works so look for that soon. And again another big **THANK YOU **to everyone who reviewed the various parts of this story.


End file.
